the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
In the Beginning (Clan Adeptica) (Story)
The Chronicles of Clan Adeptica Chapter 1: In the Beginning June 13, 2015 The summer sun beat down on one of the curving spires of earth and crystal that comprised the Crystalspine Reaches. Halfway up the western face of the mountain, a lone Fae dragon labored. She was spinning a roost from a supply of tree sap she had placed on a rocky ledge. The sun's rays melted the sap so that it dripped off the edge of the cliff, forcing her to work quickly. She flitted her crest fins back and forth, trying to use them as a fan, but they did little to cool her. A shadow passed over her momentarily. She turned around quickly and saw that the massive form of a Guardian had just flown by. She briefly hoped he would fly by again, if only to keep the sun off her back for a moment, but she imagined he probably hadn't noticed her there. She turned her attention back to her work. Soon, the shadow returned, but this time, it was accompanied by powerful gusts of warm air. The Guardian was coming closer. Angling his enormous wings carefully, he came to a stop and managed to find clawholds on the rough mountain face - quite impressive for one of his kind. He had positioned himself just close enough to hear her if she spoke up, which meant, she supposed, that he wanted to speak with her. "Good day to you, sir," the Fae said. "Is this your cliff face?" That was what he most likely wanted to talk to her about, and if the answer was 'yes,' she wanted to know now, while she still had the strength left to flee. "It seems to be yours," the Guardian answered. That was good - perhaps he wasn't an immediate threat. "I couldn't help but notice that your tree sap is melting away." "I know that." There was a silence. Then the Guardian said, "Allow me to bring you some more." He flew away again, the gusts from his wings throwing the little Fae off balance for a few moments. She was even more on her guard now then she had been when she had first noticed his presence. Nonetheless, she continued working. She was more than halfway finished by now, and who knew - perhaps the stranger had been telling the truth. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A little while later, the Guardian returned, as he had promised. He had, indeed, brought her more tree sap, gathered into a broad, flat leaf. After replenishing her supplies, he latched on to the cliff face once again. This time, though, he kept his wings partially extended, using them to provide shade for the Fae. "Thank you," she said. "You are very kind." "You're very welcome," he replied. "Why are you stopping here to help me?" "There's something about this place. I don't know what it is, but I feel drawn here." "Perhaps it's the waterfall?" There was one, a short distance above the spot where the Fae was working on her roost. It hardly deserved such a name; it was little more than a trickle of water flowing from a crack in the cliff face. "That's part of it," said the Guardian, "but it's more than just that. There's something about the magical energies coming from this particular spot." "I sense it, too," said the Fae. "That and the waterfall are the reasons why I chose this place to roost. It certainly is hot up here, though." "You know, that waterfall is probably coming from an underground river. Maybe there are caves. When you're finished, I will go and see if I can find an entrance, or make one." "You can do that without ruining my hard work, can't you?" "I can." "All right, then. By the way, what is your name?" "Devon. What's yours?" "My name is Adeptica. Did you come here on your Search?" "I did indeed. I see you're familiar with Guardian ways." "I came from a large clan. I had many Guardian aunts, uncles, and cousins. I wasn't noticed very much there. One day, a recruiter came from the Observatory to recruit new exaltees. I was one of those everyone assumed would become exalted, but I chose not to. I wanted to go out and make my own way in the world. I wanted to find my own home, start my own family, and seek more of the knowledge that the wide world has to offer." "I want all of that, too." By now, Adeptica had completed her work on her roost. Devon flew off to investigate the source of the waterfall. A series of powerful thud''s came from somewhere over Adeptica's head. The mountainside shook, and pink stones fell around her. She held on tightly to the just-completed roost, determined not to let it fall or crack. The shaking stopped, and moments later, Devon returned. "Adeptica! Come up here and look at this!" Cautiously, Adeptica followed Devon up to the source of the waterfall. He had widened the crack in the mountainside into a tunnel entrance, wide and tall enough for him to walk through. The two of them passed through a short tunnel that widened into an open, natural cave. Adeptica's crest fins flattened completely, as reverence and awe overwhelmed her. "Praise the Arcanist," she breathed. There was, indeed, an underground river running through the chamber. Patches of phosphorescent moss dotted its banks, and small, glowing insects hovered over the surface of the water. The walls and ceiling were bedecked with crystal formations in many different colors. Some refracted the light from a ceiling shaft toward the rear of the chamber, while others seemed to glow with their own inner magic. "Do you feel it, too?" Devon asked her. "What do you mean by 'it'?" she replied. "I feel awe in the presence of such beauty. I also feel that this is where I am meant to be. I feel I've truly found my new home." "Yes, that's exactly what I meant. All of that. But even more than that - I do believe I've found my Charge. This place, and you, and our future children. They are what I was meant to watch over." Adeptica had suspected as much since she had first asked Devon about his Search. To have it confirmed was an even greater gift and joy than the discovery of this cavern. She flitted back and forth in midair, her crest fins trembling. "I wish you could see how overjoyed I am right now," she said. "You can't, but I really am." "I'll take your word for that," said Devon. She finally calmed down enough to perch on his shoulder. There was no more need to be cautious now. Together, the two of them relaxed in the cool of the cavern and began making plans for the future. They talked for hours, deciding all sorts of things - when they wanted to have their first nest, what they would have to do to get the lair ready beforehand, and what they hoped their clan would be like in the future. They agreed that it would be great if someday, they could have at least one descendant of every breed. They also agreed that they wanted their clan to be a place for study and amassing knowledge, and that one of its goals would be to find out what exactly made the magic of this place so special. When evening came, they sat together at the entrance to the cave, enjoying the sunset. It was the summer solstice, and the sun was setting exactly between two mountain peaks that rose out of the sea on the horizon. For a few moments, when its rays were shining directly into the cave mouth, the crystals in the cave all caught the light at once, suffusing it with a rainbow of colors. The two dragons watched in awe, amazed that destiny had brought them to this beautiful place. ----------------------------------------------------- '''Next Chapter:' The Lia Sisters